Halloween Drabbles
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This will be a collection of Halloween themed drabbles. I will make sure the characters stay in character. It will be all scorrose based!
1. The Ball

**Author's Note: So I have signed up for a Halloween drabble contest! That requires me to write a small story for every day of October but we are allowed to cheat and start early. I am going to keep these short and sweet, it will be mostly Scorrose I think and I will try to keep the theme of them up but I think I will try to slowly progress towards a romantic ending. This may never work but I will certainly try!**

 **Prompts: (object) mask and (plot theme) attending a Halloween themed party**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

The Ball

It was quite a nice twist on the usual Halloween feast, Rose thought as she glided through the crowd. She was ridiculously pleased that all her hard work had paid off and that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She straightened the emerald mask she wore, moving the feathers out of her eyes as she brushed the rough texture of the glitter around the rim.

She grasped the soft material of her skirt and lifted it so that the hem of her dress wouldn't get caught underfoot and started to make her way through the crowd towards the dance floor.

As head girl it was her duty to make sure that nothing was going wrong and so far it seemed was so good. She had skirted the perimeter twice, making sure that no one had spiked the punch, and now she wanted to check on the dancers and the music. There were gowns of every colour and as the couples danced the skirts billowed making the dancefloor a mesmerising sight.

A sudden surge from behind her sent Rose stumbling forward and she broke free of the crowd and almost fell into the path of dancing couples. Before she even had a chance to realise what was happening Rose felt someone grasp her arms. She was pulled up and then suddenly swung around joining the couples in their waltz.

As they spun Rose began to regain her head and looked up curiously to be met with the arrogant smirk of her fellow head Scorpius Malfoy. "Falling for me?" he quipped.

Rose frowned annoyed both at herself for being so clumsy and for him accosting her on the dance floor. "No, I was doing my job not out here dancing."

Scorpius laughed at that, "it's a party Weasley," he insisted not letting her go even as she tried to pull away. He really was a surprisingly good dancer. "You are supposed to let go a little and have some fun."

She opened her mouth to protest and insist that they return to their duties but Scorpius hushed her. "Rose," he said softly, completely throwing her off with the use of her given name, "just dance with me."

* * *

 **Sooooo, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Stupid

**Author's Note: This is the second of my 31 day entry Halloween challenge! Not related to the previous one, sadly, but earlier in their Hogwarts career!**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "We haven't heard your name yet friend" "I haven't said it." / (food/drink) mushy peas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Stupid

She had thought that she was being brave but now as she stood alone surrounded by the tall dark trees and the eerie silence of the forest Rose realised that she had been nothing but stupid. She wished that she had ignored the teasing and goading of her cousin Albus and heeded the warnings of her cousin Dominique when she told Rose not to go.

She wished she had stayed in the Great Hall where she could be tucking into delicious batter fish and thick delicious chipped all topped off with her absolutely favourite Friday dish, mushy peas.

But no, she whinged to herself wrapping her arms around herself to try and prevent the chill of both the night and the fear, she had to take his dare way too far.

It didn't help of course that it was Halloween and that every sound in the darkness around her made Rose jump and she had to struggle to bite back a squeal.

As she stumbled around she began to see a faint glow of light coming from between the trees and with relief she realised that must mean she was close to the edge of the forest but the closer she got the more she realised that it was not the light of her salvation.

The width of the huge old trees dwarfed Rose and she could easily hide behind them which she did using the foliage to peer into the clearing. Two men stood opposite each other, each hooded to the point where Rose couldn't see their faces, but she could hear the gruff tones of their voices.

"You haven't told me your name, friend," spoke the first man, putting an extra dangerous emphasis on the final word.

The second man shifted on his feet and gripped his wand tighter in his hand. Rose could see that his knuckles were white. "That is because I haven't said it," he returned eliciting a dark chuckle from his opponent.

The first man moved to speak again but a sudden howl from behind him caused him to turn around, and Rose to seize up in fear. The second man used the distraction to his advantage, moved a few paces backwards and turned on the spot, apparating into thin air.

Hearing the popping noise and realising that his prey had escaped the first man cursed colourfully. He paced carefully, almost animalistically, towards the spot where the man had disappeared and with a final growl of frustration apparated away.

Rose huffed out a sigh of relief and slid down the thick, rough trunk of the tree. Never again, never again would she venture into this forest. If she ever managed to get out of it.

"Rose!" a voice hissed and with a screech she leapt up brandishing her wand at the darkness. A familiar head popped around the other side of the tree, causing her to scream again.

"Scorpius!" she gasped clutching at her chest. "You scared me."

"I noticed," he chuckled but his face stayed serious. "Come on, Albus sent me for you. Let's get out of here before that guy comes back!"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Costume

**Author's Note: I'm not gonna lie I thought this was really cute and yes I did take some inspiration from the other Halloween fic I wrote for Ron and Hermione. I hope that you all enjoy it :)**

 **Prompts: (colour) Pumpkin Orange/(feeling) suspicion**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Costume

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Scorpius chuckled from the kitchen of their flat as he heard his girlfriend screech from their bedroom just down the hall. She had found the Halloween costume that he and Albus had picked out for her this year and as predicted she wasn't happy about it.

The angry thuds of her feet on the floor preceded her appearance around the corner and Scorpius fought to hide the smirk threatening to cross his face at her harried appearance.

"A pumpkin?" she screeched shaking the offending garment at him. "An orange, freaking, pumpkin!"

Scorpius carefully inched closer, his hands held up and out in a sign of surrender that only caused her to scowl harder. "If it's any consolation it's a sexy pumpkin," he offered.

Rose looked up at him through her hair, eyes narrowed to slits. "My hair is red. Not enough bare skin in the world would make this costume sexy when I'm wearing it." Sudden realisation and suspicion crossed her face and she gasped in horror.

"You!" she accused jabbing a finger in his chest. "This has you written all over it!"

Scorpius backed up quickly morphing his face into one of complete shock and innocence. "I would never do this to you sweetheart, ever!"

"Says the boy that dyed my hair bubble gum blue in our fifth year," Rose turned and started to head back towards their bedroom. "You better watch your back, Malfoy."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Fame

**Author's Note: This is short and possibly a little confusing to some but thats just the way it came out and I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Prompts: (monster) ghost / (feeling) anxiety**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Fame

There were times when Rose absolutely loved the fame that her parents had gained. She got invited to all the cool parties and commanded the attention of almost any crowd. Unsurprisingly she thrived off the attention. Of course there were also times when she absolutely hated it.

This was one of those times.

She stood shivering in a corn of the dark, damp dungeon trying her best to blend into the wall behind her in order to avoid any more awkward conversation. She had never felt more nervous and anxious in her life and she couldn't understand why she was suddenly terrified of these ghosts. She had been surrounded by them for 4 and a half years.

"Weasley?" a voice asked just in front of her and Rose snapped out of her thoughts. A tall blonde boy stood in front of her a look of surprise on his face.

"Malfoy?" she asked her voice betraying her complete shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Nick invited me," he said, "he invites me and Albus every year. We take it in turns as to who has to come."

"I'm amazed I never see you here, I thought I was the only person cursed with this death day party burden," she chuckled nervously glancing around at the mass of pale, transparent bodies floating around.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he took in the way Rose was hunched in on herself. She almost looked scared.

"Wea- Rose," he said gaining her attention immediately at the unfamiliar use of her given name. "Perhaps tonight, only tonight, for the sake of our sanity we should create a truce."

Rose looked shocked but she answered quickly, betraying the fact that she was indeed afraid. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love MaryandMerlin x**


	5. In the Mind

**Author's Note: This is my entry for Day 5 of the Halloween Drabble competition. It was time to go dark, and thinking about it I'm surprised it's not something that ever came up later on in the books. I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Prompts: (genre) Psychological/(plot theme) Hearing a ghost story/watching a scary film.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

In the Mind

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no! NO!" Rose pressed herself closer and closer to the wall in a corridor in Hogwarts. She was just thirteen, she had just listened to James telling the story about her Aunt Ginny's first year at Hogwarts. She was alone, it was dark and there at the end of the corridor _He_ stood.

Her whispers became screams and her screams broke into silent sobs as he came closer. His legs weren't moving but he just kept coming, floating a long looking at her, straight into her soul.

Rose buried her head in her knees, cowering against the wall she began to shake violently. She couldn't bear to look at him, to look through him. His silvery, transparent form spoke of the friendly and caring ghosts that haunted the halls of Hogwarts but she knew that he was worse than that.

This was a problem that she could never run from, a problem that would follow her for the rest of her life. Just like he would.

Rose cracked an eye open but immediately wished that she hadn't. The pale silver form of Tom Marvolo Riddle hovered over her. Eyes open but empty staring straight into her. She felt small, weak and utterly helpless. She could feel the life draining from her as he watched.

"It's all in your mind," she whispered unable to stop staring at her biggest fear, "he isn't real, he isn't here." As if the vision could hear her the handsome face broke out into a twisted, horrifying version of a smile.

Rose began to gasp for air as the fear choked her. She couldn't breathe, she was going to die here on the floor alone and afraid.

"Rose!" it was a shock but it did the trick. The apparition disappeared in a poof as Scorpius stuck his head straight through the middle. Concern was etched across his features as he knelt before the trembling girl. He carefully helped her up and held her as he led her back to the common room. "I shouldn't have let James tell you such a scary story."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	6. Nightmares

**Author's Note: I am finding it quite difficult to keep writing in just the Rose and Scorpius when I have so many better ideas for other characters aha. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Nightmares

Rose wished that she hadn't been snooping around her Uncle Harry's private office and she wished that she had never stumbled upon his pensive. It had honestly been an accident, she'd been looking for the map, but she'd tumbled head first into a whirlwind of horrific memories of her Uncle's life before the war.

Now however she found herself plagued by nightmares. She was in the graveyard where it had all happened, stood off to one side watching as the blood of her teenage uncle was used to raise the most powerful dark wizard in the history of magic. She screamed and screamed and tried to help but her voice couldn't be heard.

The scene before her would always change and suddenly she was alone in the graveyard. Rose looked around fruitlessly searching for any sign of human life. The ground would begin to shake and all around her the earth would begin to erupt falling into piles on the ground.

If she looked she could see the coffins normally buried in the earth but she only had seconds before the bodies of the inferi started to climb out of them. She would scream and scream as the zombies clawed their way towards her. Tearing at her skin and calling for her blood.

She woke screaming and crying to find Scorpius scooping her into his arms. He held her as she sobbed until her tears dried and she dozed back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. Let the Right One In

**Author's Note: Day 7 of the Drabbles! Loving these! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise**

* * *

Let the Right One In

Rose loved living on a muggle street in a muggle town, especially on Halloween. They had the most adorable custom of dressing their children up in scary, or pretty, or cool costumes and bringing them door to door to ask for sweets. She loved seeing all the tiny, hopeful faces looking up at her with big cheeky grins and a sweet chorus of 'Trick or Treat!'

Her doorbell rang out again and with a smile she disentangled herself from the cushions on her sofa grabbing the bowl of Halloween candy off the side table as she did so. Rose opened the door and two little witches and a slightly dishevelled mummy looked up begging for sweets.

She smiled at them and complimented them on their outfits before shaking the bowl of sweeties temptingly at them and allowed them to choose what they wanted. Rose waved goodbye as they skipped up her path and shut the door with a chuckle.

This time she didn't even make it back to the sofa before the doorbell went again. Rose turned on heel and opened the door, automatically looking down for children.

All she saw were knees and Rose felt herself stiffen. Her eyes trailed up past the toned stomach and the broad shoulder, up and up to the dark grey eyes and the pale blonde hair. "Scorpius," she whispered almost dropping the bowl in her hand.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "hi Rose, can I come in?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. The Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note: This is day 8 of the halloween drabbles and I am still a few days ahead of deadline! Please enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) Macabre/ (word) scream**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

The Shrieking Shack

For the second time that night Rose cursed her ridiculous levels of pride. She should have learnt from that time she got trapped in the forbidden forest and was almost discovered by a pair of dark and creepy wizards.

This wasn't really half as dangerous, she knew from her parents that all the rumours that surrounded the Shrieking Shack actually came from her cousin Teddy's dad Remus Lupin who had to hide in there once a month for the full moon.

Still Rose, despite her stubbornness, was a complete and utter coward. Something she had inherited from her father. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage as she crept closer to the ramshackle building.

There was a macabre feeling hanging in the air and the already dark and cold night seemed to drop in temperature as she got closer.

Rose began to shake to the point that as she reached the door she was vibrating quite violently. She only had to step inside, they never said anything about closing the door behind her. Rose only needed to cross the threshold and then she could leave.

Her hand trembled as she reached for the door handle and turned it. It almost disintegrated under the pressure and swung immediately, and soundlessly, inwards. She took a deep, steadying breath that stuttered all the way down her throat.

Quickly, whilst she still had some of her absent Gryffindor courage, Rose rushed forward into the doorway making sure both feet crossed onto the old wooden flooring.

"RARGH!"

Rose screamed flailing backwards trying her best to run and freak out at the same time causing her to land on her bottom on the cold ground. She was almost crying in fear, absolutely certain that she was going to die when she heard it.

Hysterical laughter.

Scorpius Malfoy and her cousin Albus Potter, the two idiots who had dared her to do this in the first place fell out from behind the door to the shack and started actually rolling on the floor in laughter.

For a second she was confused but then Rose remembered the secret passage under the root of the whomping willow. They had set her up.

"I am going to kill you both!" Rose shrieked, leaping for them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note: I think this is like my fourth in 24 hours. Or atleast nearly my 4th aha. It's now the 6th though so I'm still only 3 days ahead!**

 **Prompts: (colour) blood red/(colour) black**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Trick or Treat!

Scorpius looked down at himself and honestly he felt like a fool. For some reason they had been allowed to come home for Halloween this year, some sort of infestation at the school, but his parents had already booked to go away and so the Potter's had kindly taken him in. Now he was wishing that they hadn't.

"Do I really have to wear this ridiculous costume?" he asked tugging at the black cape with blood red velvet lining.

Albus, wrapped in toilet paper, glanced up at him. "You can be the mummy if you prefer?"

Scorpius grimaced and quickly shook his head. "Why do we have to dress up at all?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"Because they won't give us sweets if we don't dress up," Albus replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've never had muggle candy," Scorpius said absentmindedly.

"Well that is something we will have to change tonight," came the voice of Rose having just stepped through the fireplace. "Don't you look…" she paused smirking at him as she searched for the right word, "deadly."

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her but couldn't help noticing how cute and pretty she looked in her cat costume, even miming with claws to scratch him. Maybe these muggles were onto something.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. The Shrieking Shack p2

**Author's Note: Day 10! And this is also part of day 8! Just from a different point of view.**

 **Prompts: (word) gruesome/(location) The Shrieking Shack**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

The Shrieking Shack

Scorpius laughed as he and Albus scrambled down the expanse of lawn in front of the castle, headed with breakneck speed to the whomping willow which swayed innocently in a non-existent breeze. He couldn't believe that they had convinced her to go, not with how cowardly she was, but nevertheless she had set off taking a secret passage to Hogsmeade.

They had given her a few minutes before setting off themselves. Now they stood in front of the tree lobbing stones at the gnarled root that would immobilised the old and cranky piece of nature. When one of Albus's missiles finally struck true the pair whooped in delight and scurried forward.

They spent most of the journey hunched over, almost on hands and knees, but their delight at pulling such a great prank on Rose kept them quick and giddy. They had to make it there before she got up the nerve to open the door.

They broke through the rotten wooden door that covered the passage and stumbled into the basement of the shack. Both boys paused, listening carefully, and after ascertaining that Rose hadn't entered the building yet they crept up the stairs.

A flash of red could be seen through the window meaning that she was gearing up to enter. Scorpius signalled to Albus to go behind the door whilst Scorpius stood on the other side and together, they waited.

The door swung open and they could hear her breathing just outside, she sounded terrified. Which of course only made it funnier. Scorpius looked without turning and watched as her foot appeared over the threshold and he took that has his cue.

"RARGH!" he screamed calling on the most gruesome noise he could muster.

Her answering scream was music to their ears and as she lay shocked on the ground he and Albus laughed so hard that they couldn't stay standing. "I am going to kill you both!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. Recover

**Author's Note: Okay so I think that I am gaining a lead on this stuff! If I am not mistaken this is my day 11 entry and it's only the 7th. Woo! I'm going to try and get another one of these written today at least.**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) pumpkin pie/juice/spiced latte/(location) Azkaban Burial Grounds**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Recover

At times Scorpius really hated his job and regretted the decision he made to become an auror in the first place. It had been a desire born of the need to prove to the world that the Malfoy line did not produce solely evil heirs anymore.

His grandfather, pureblood supremacist to the bone, had strongly contested the career choice but he had broken all contact with the family many years before and really he couldn't do anything about Scorpius's life choices from a cell in Azkaban.

It was because of this familial estrangement that Scorpius had not been planning on going to the funeral but by some unfortunate twist of fate his name had been put down on the list and it had been his turn to guard the burial grounds of Azkaban whilst they sent his grandfather off to whatever after life he deserved.

A few hours later, having stared resolutely at the sky and not the pale drawn face of his father, Scorpius found himself in Diagon Alley. He wasn't really sure why, his first instinct had been to get a drink from the Leaky Cauldron but he found that alcohol and loneliness was not something that would help him right now. So he was wandering aimlessly from shop to shop.

"Scorpius?" came a confused, tentative voice from behind him and turning Scorpius found the concerned face of Rose Weasley looking up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Scorpius looked at her and felt himself frowning. "I- I don't know," he whispered sounding more than a little broken. It seemed that this whole day had affected him a lot deeper than he ever expected it to.

Rose nodded, having been informed by Albus what was happening today she immediately took Scorpius by the arm and began leading him towards the little coffee shop that had recently opened. "Well," she started conversationally, "it is freezing out here and I for one am starving. How about a gingerbread latte and a pumpkin pie? My treat."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. Unexpected Help

**Author's Note: Well! Would you look at that just a few hours later and I already have the next chapter. Not that I should be doing any sort of real work at all. No of course not. Not like I have a dissertation to be reading for. Pfft. Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) ghastly / (feeling) aggression**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Unexpected Help

Rose had never expected anything in Hogwarts to be aggressive towards her, not even the other people, so it came as quite the shock when she got splatted in the back with a big, sloppy dollop of mud for no apparent reason.

She had been walking along completely minding her own business thinking about the potions essay they had been given when the mud thwacked her and she went sprawling on her face.

The resulting cackle and gleeful crowing of "ickle firsties!" alerted her to the fact that her attacker had been none other than Peeves the ghastly poltergeist but she was so shocked that the attack was unprovoked that she could do nothing but lie there struck dumb.

Students all around her stopped and stared, watching with great amusement as Peeves geared up for another attack. Most of them had been in this position at one time or another. Rose had managed to scramble to her knees and was trying to gather her things without realising that she was about to be splatted again.

Peeves had just released his missile, aiming straight for her head, when the flying item was intercepted. The surrounding crowd gasped as another first year, a boy with pale silver hair and grey eyes stepped determinedly in the way and took the hit himself.

Peeves stopped in confusion, looked at the boy and noticed the green and silver clothing he was wearing. With a gasp and a wail he fled the scene screeching his apologies to the bloody baron.

Rose turned at the commotion to find him stood over her, mud all over his front. He had stood up for her this strange boy that she didn't know.

Scorpius offered Rose a hand, which she gladly accepted, and he pulled her gently to her feet before scooping down to collect her bag and books. "Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself with a cheerful smile and an outstretched hand.

Rose smiled thinking how wrong her father had been, "Rose Weasley."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. The Death Day Party

**Author's Note: I have 3 minutes to post this before it is officially the 8th so I'd better be quick!**

 **Prompts: (word) revolting/ (word) haunt(ed)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

The Death Day Party

Scorpius could not think of a more revolting place to be. Surrounded as he was by the swirling silver mist of people who really should have moved on. He couldn't believe that it was his turn to suffer through this night already and wondered why he hadn't just been more like his father. His father would never have stood for this.

Scorpius sighed as his conscious decided once more to but in and remind him that Draco had raised him better than he ever was and for that reason he seemed to have an innate sense of what was good and polite.

Attending the death day party filled exclusively with dead people seemed to be one of those things.

Scorpius drew in a deep breath and let it whistle out through his teeth, almost immediately regretting this action. The stench coming from the rotten food on the table not too far from him made him gag and he moved quickly away.

As Scorpius navigated the crowd of ghosts left to haunt the earth, trying not to accidently walk through someone, he thought he spotted a flash of colour in this drab scene; and not just any colour, red.

Frowning he changed direction and started making his way towards it. Could there be that there was actually another human being at this god forsaken event?

"Weasley?" he asked completely and utterly shocked, not only because she was here but because she was cowering in the corner. He had never seen her cower.

Her head snapped up so fast he was sure she got whiplash. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked and Scorpius was surprised at the mix of relief and terror painted across her features. Could it be she was afraid of these apparitions?

"Nick invited me," he supplied after what seemed like too long. "He invites me and Albus every year. We take it in turns who has to come."

He was pleased to see her lips twitch at that, although the mildly terrified expression remained on her face. "I am amazed I've never see you here. I thought I was the only person cursed with this death day party burden." Scorpius watched as she chuckled nervously, eyes darting around the mass of floating dead people. She was definitely afraid.

"Wea-Rose," he started effectively gaining her attention with the use of her given name. It was reserved for special occasions. "Perhaps tonight, only tonight, for the sake of our sanity we should call a truce."

The tension left her body almost instantly and she slumped forward relief now dominating her face. She smiled at him, such a pretty smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. Abandoned

**Author's Note: So my busy weekend has caught up with me! Although I am still three days ahead of the month and hopefully will be 5 by tonight if all goes to plan (which, lets be honest, it probably wont) but I plan to write whilst watching telly tonight which I don't usually on a sunday. But on with the stuff you want to read about!**

 **Prompts: (restriction) must take place on Halloween/ (creature/being) dementor**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

Abandoned

Rose had expected it all to be some stupid joke set up to scare her, she hadn't really expected them to take her to an abandoned house, on Halloween no less, but it seemed that she had been wrong. An owl in the dark countryside hooted as the three teenagers stood before the ornate gates of Malfoy Manor.

In the 20 years since Draco Malfoy had up and left the house it had fallen into extreme disrepair. It didn't help that the day was already fading into dusk but the silhouette of the old and decrepit manor sent shivers down her spine.

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Rose. "Are you ready?" Scorpius questioned advancing towards the gates wand drawn. The light he bore illuminated the paint peeling away from the impressive and intimidating gates.

Rose shook her head inwardly but outwardly she strode confidently forward to stand next to him. "Of course I am," she declared.

"Okay," Scorpius replied but Rose could tell from his tone that he didn't believe her. She sighed with feigned annoyance and strode past him pushing open the ornate gates as if impatient to get this over with.

As she opened the gates and walked onto the ancient property a black cloaked figure swooped down in front of her. Rose screamed as she recognised the tattered robes and rotten smell of a dementor frozen to the spot in fear.

Rose felt her head grow light and her vision began to tunnel as the dementor began to feed on her happiness. It had obviously been starved of any such human contact since before the manor was abandoned and went straight for her life force.

Rose faintly heard voices calling her and could still see enough to register the blinding flash of light that filled what little vision she had left. Her knees buckled and she passed out before even hitting the floor.

* * *

 **Cliffie! Please leave a review.**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. Party

**Author's Note: So I'm not exactly on schedule aha but atleast I managed to get another one out and I really enjoyed writing this one I thought it was quite funny!**

 **Prompts: (object) cauldron/ (creature/being) vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Party

"No, no, no! What on earth have you people been doing, this is all completely wrong!" Rose jumped and almost fell off the ladder she was perched on as her muggle friend, Kate, screeched from the doorway to her sitting room. Rose carefully steadied herself against the metal contraption and looked towards her friend from where she was hanging orange, purple and black tissue paper.

"I said it would be easier to hang this stuff if you'd just let me use magic," she protested frustratedly shaking the offending garland.

"We are in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood Rosie," Albus deadpanned from the corner, "and in case you hadn't realised the windows aren't exactly small.

"That isn't what I'm complaining about!" Kate interrupted again going red in the face. I am talking about the Vampire and the cauldron!"

Rose, Albus and a sheepish Scorpius turned to the corner of the room where the plastic vampire was indeed stood behind a cauldron spilling with purple smoke, bubbles and ice to keep the drinks cool.

"At what sort of Halloween party is there a Vampire standing over a cauldron?" Kate continued gesturing wildly to the unusual pairing. "You are supposed to be passing as normal, muggle, teenagers. I knew it was a bad idea to have this party but you insisted."

"Well we don't have traditions like this," Scorpius protested trying to defend the fact that he was the one who had gotten the witch and the vampire mixed up.

Kate rounded on him and Scorpius shrunk back in fear at the deadly look on her face. "If you spent more time working on the party decorations instead of staring at Rose's arse up the ladder then maybe we'd get to enjoy the party," she informed him quietly.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other with wide eyes, met glances and turned beetroot before hurriedly looking away. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention Kate decided to screech once more.

"Now get back to work!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	16. Trapped

**Author's Note: So I am combining this one! It is firstly and foremostly the day 16 entry for my halloween drabbles. But it is also combined with the Divination assignment for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!**

 **Prompts: (location) ghost town/ (genre) horror.**

 **Assignment: Write about something that cannot be touched.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Trapped

Rose was trapped. She could feel the thick ropes cutting into the tender skin of her wrists and feel the warm trickle of blood that told her that skin had been broken. She choked on the dry disgusting rag in her mouth that prevented her from making any other noise than whimpering.

Her head was fuzzy and the back of her skull throbbed from the impact. It hurt to open her eyes even though the light outside of them was dismal at best but Rose forced her eyelids to obey her.

It was true that the room around her was dark, the only light coming from the moon that slanted it's beams in through the grubby window. The shabby shack of a building only had one room but the door was firmly locked with a thick looking chain, Rose could only imagine how thick the padlock on it was.

From her position kneeling she could see out the small window. More buildings, shrouded in darkness, hovered like shadows. It almost made her hope that she would be rescued but even from here she could see that they were abandoned.

How had she ended up lost and alone in the middle of this ghost town?

But, no. She wasn't all alone.

Rose became aware of a figure lying a few feet to her right and she turned, slowly, to look at it. It, she peered, he was strewn haphazardly across the wooden boards his arms and legs all at odd angles. He must be unconscious because no one could sleep in so comfortable a position.

Rose squinted again and shuffled around so she could see his head.

Some liquid stained the floorboards by his head and Rose tried to tell in the dark where it was coming from, whether it was blood. As she looked the familiar features slowly clicked into place. The strong jaw, the gentle curve of the nose, the full lips, the platinum hair.

She gasped soundlessly against the gag in her mouth. Scorpius.

It was at that very moment that Rose's eyes found the source of the liquid staining the floor boards and she screamed. His throat had been slit and his eyes weren't closed as she first though but instead wide and lifeless.

Rose struggled towards him screaming against the gag and fighting her bindings. She wriggled and wriggled but couldn't seem to move any closer as if some invisible force were separating them. Rose could feel the tears staining her face but she fought on desperate to just be near him, to touch him one last time.

The door to the shack slammed open.

Rose gasped awake.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	17. Memories

**Author's Note: This is my entry for day 17 but also my entry for the DADA assignment on the Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments forum!**

 **Prompts: (word) blood curdling/ (colour) dark purple**

 **Assignment: Write about memories being protected**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Memories

Scorpius closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply using the method of counting that Rose had taught him in order to clear his mind and try to push all the bad thoughts and memories to the edge of his thoughts.

He counted slowly and carefully put all his focus into those imaginary numbers but they weren't enough to stop the flashes of memory that squeezed through the cracks.

He flinched at the blood curdling scream and the tortured body of his mother as she writhed on the cold stone floor of Malfoy Manor.

He remembered standing in the door way of the living room as his grandfather tortured his mother. All the lights were off and the light from the room illuminated the two horrific figures sending the rest of the room into a deep purple shadow.

He shuddered and tried to bring himself out of the past, it had been so many years since that night and his grandfather had been behind bars for almost as long. He couldn't hurt them anymore; they were safe now and always would be.

A warm hand on his shoulder brought his back to the present and Scorpius's eyes flew open. He turned slightly and was met with the warm smile of his mother. Her hand squeezed his shoulder with a gentle but reassuring pressure and she looked at him with big, trusting eyes.

"It is okay Scorpius," she told him using her hold on his shoulder to lead him over to the pedestal and the bowl that stood upon it. "You can let go now, of him and of everything. Your memories will be safe here, you will never lose them, but at least now they won't torture you anymore."

"But I couldn't save you mother," he protested, "what kind of son would I be if I forgot that failure. Maybe I wouldn't be able to save you again without it."

"I don't need you to save me darling. My dear, sweet boy I know that I am always safe with you. You don't need to remember that traumatic event; it won't make you any less of a man to admit that it is painful."

Scorpius searched his mother's eyes but found nothing but acceptance in their chocolate depths and with a sigh he nodded allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

He quietly whispered the incantation pressing the tip of his wand gently against his temple. He carefully pulled it away and watched, fascinated, as the memory dangled like a silvery wisp from his wand. He could feel the weight lift from his shoulders as he dropped it into the glittering depths of the pensive.

It was over.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	18. New Job

**Author's Note: So I'm really getting into this whole combining challenges stuff so you will be unsurprised to learn that this is combined with one of my assignments from the lovely hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "Welcome to slavery," "No thanks I've already had a wife."/(word) morbid**

 **Assignment: Write about death**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

New Job

"Welcome to slavery!" Rose declared loudly, grinning widely at her new colleague as she gestured around the little office room. There were a few desks dotted about but currently it was just her and Scorpius.

"No thanks," he chuckled, "I've already had a wife."

Rose felt herself sober immediately and the grin slid off her face as Scorpius gazed around at his new work place.

"Oh," she murmured, "of course. I'm so sorry for your loss." She felt awful having stuck her foot well and truly in it. Trust Rose to allow things to get so morbid on their first day.

Scorpius spun around quickly to face her and threw his hands up in enthusiasm. "No, no. I was making a joke, trying to be funny. You don't have to be sorry I'm not offended. It's been 5 years after all."

"That doesn't mean I'm any less sorry for it. Marissa was a wonderful girl, I liked her very much."

Scorpius smiled a little sadly at her. "Death is as natural as life Rose. That's something I've had to come to terms with. It's just a shame that she had so little of it to live. I won't make silly jokes again, I promise." He grinned cheekily at her and Rose couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh no," she protested getting back into the more jovial mood, "please do! I need something actually funny to laugh at rather that Larry's jokes. The poor man thinks he's hilarious but really it's dire," she whispered leaning in conspiratorially.

Scorpius laughed properly this time and Rose felt the delighted grin raise her cheeks. "So," he asked turning back to survey the room, "which desk is mine?"

"Well you have the greatest honour in the whole building," she informed him leading the way towards his desk.

"Oh really," he drawled.

"Yes, you get the desk right next to mine."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	19. Dark was the Night

**Author's Note: THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIREEEEEEEEEEE. Because I am churning these bad boys out like a BOSS! Again combined with an assignment from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!**

 **Promtps: (weather) Misty/Foggy / (story title) Dark was the Night**

 **Assignment: Write about a relationship with an animal**

 **Disclaimer: I down't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Dark was the Night

It was oh so typical of her cat to choose tonight to run off. Oh so very, annoyingly typical. Of course she blamed Malfoy on just about every level, his owl had been the one to scare off Midnight in the first place, but still it was the stupid, black cat that Rose found herself cursing the most.

Her foot found an upturned tree root in the dark and with a very unladylike grunt she landed face first in the damp earth of the forbidden forest.

Not only had the stupid animal run off into the creepiest most dangerous forest for miles and miles around but an eerie mist hung between the thick, ancient trunks that made everything seem just that little bit worse.

Rose had stuck to the perimeter of the wood, not daring to go any further than a few feet deep, but still the fact that she was completely alone out here sent more than a few shivers crawling down her spine.

"Midnight," she called softly having picked herself back up again. The faint light from the tip of her wand shed very little light on the situation and Rose had to rely on her other senses instead. She squinted though as she continued to call gently out to her lost pet.

Rose was really starting to worry, Midnight was only young and she couldn't bear the idea of leaving her out here in the cold and the dark. No doubt the poor little creature was terrified.

"I can't believe you Weasley," came a disapproving tone from behind her and Rose shrieked turning to strike at the intruder. Scorpius Malfoy easily caught her wrist.

"Malfoy," she gasped clutching her free hand to her now wildly beating heart. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he scolded glancing around wearily at their surroundings. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"

Rose scowled and tugged her wrist back out of his grasp. "I wouldn't have to be out here if it wasn't for your bloody owl," she snapped, "scaring poor Midnight half to death and I can't just leave her out here all on her own. She's my cat."

Rose turned to start moving further into the treeline, dangers be damned.

"Would this be the all black cat with one white paw that came streaking out of the forest with a yelp about 15 minutes ago?" Scorpius drawled at her from the relative safety of the treeline and Rose froze midstep.

That certainly sounded like Midnight. Not just the black cat with the white paw but also the fact that she was running away from something. Rose really did own a scaredy cat. Slowly she turned back towards Malfoy who was smirking arrogantly at her. Realising that she was in the wrong Rose marched back up to him.

"Thank you for informing me Malfoy, now goodnight."

She made to stride right past him but unexpectedly he reached out and grabbed her wrist again. Rose looked with confusion from where his hand grasped her tightly to the intense emotion burning in his silver eyes. "Don't come out here alone again Weasley, please."

* * *

 **Pretty please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	20. Safety

**Author's Note: Day 20! Only 11 to go and SURPRISE! This is still combined with a lovely challenge from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) forum. Go check it out! That is the full name. Please enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) creepy/ (dialogue) "I am not hiding in there!" "Why not?" "If we have to hide I want it to be somewhere familiar, I want to know where the exits are and I want to be able to smoke."**

 **Assignment: Write about labels or symbols and apply them to a character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Safety

"For Merlin's sake Scorpius come on!" Rose shouted exasperation winning out over the high level of fear as she thrummed through her body. She was gripping the wood of the trapdoor so hard that she could feel the little splinters cutting into the delicate skin of her palm.

The young man in question held back, eyeing the trapdoor with a distinct expression of distrust. "I am not hiding in there," he protested backing up slightly.

Rose sighed heavily, they really didn't have time for this those death eaters could turn up at any moment. "Why not?" she demanded. Rose was quickly losing patience, fear morphing into anger.

"Well if we have to hide I want it to be somewhere familiar," Scorpius started his logical tone only serving to set her even further on edge. "I want to know where the exits are, I want there to be more than one exit, and I want to be able to smoke."

Of course that was the whole crux of it. His stupid bad boy attitude complete with gelled hair and cigarette dangling from his fingertips. Rose had reached her breaking point.

"I am not going to stand out here, or go looking for somewhere else to hide, simply because you need a fix!" she shrieked forgetting to be quiet for the people following them. "I swear Scorpius this whole bad boy act that you have going on is going to get you killed and you and I both know that it is a load of shit. You aren't like this at all and I bet you don't even like smoking you're letting everyone else's opinion dictate you. If you want to stay out here in the dark, creepy woods where the death eaters who are hunting us can pin you down and kill you then you are welcome to do so. But I refuse to so are you coming or not!"

Scorpius stared at her for a moment seeming completely taken aback. He then dropped his cigarette to the floor, put it out and sheepishly moved towards her climbing down into the safety of the underground tunnels.

With a sigh Rose followed him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	21. Parental Guidance

**Author's Note: Day 21! Probably my last entry for today too. Plus combined with another assignment from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Prompts: (object) Jack O Lantern/ (dialogue) "Get the hell out of my house!"**

 **Assignment: Write about parents**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Parental Guidance

Rose was so nervous that he hands were shaking even though she tried to control it she actually had to put down the little knife that she was using to carve her pumpkin. It was only half finished but the time was drawing ever closer and she couldn't quite keep a lid on her emotions.

It probably wasn't the best idea to tell her father like this but it was the only way they could go about it. Rose had of course gone to her mother first about the whole situation and Hermione agreed that the best way was to surprise her father with it. Hopefully he would be rendered speechless enough to allow her to slip out and away to the party before he exploded.

"Rose, how is that Jack O Lantern coming sweetheart?" Hermione asked coming into the kitchen. "Oh are you alright?" she asked seeing the distressed look on the face of her only daughter.

Rose started to fidget with the curls in her hair to distract herself but that just made her mother more concerned. It had been a nervous habit from a young age.

"I'm nervous mother," she admitted. "He's never going to be okay with this ever and it's really important to me."

Hermione sighed and smiled fondly at Rose even though she wasn't looking. She moved towards Rose and placed a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder, slid it along her back and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"We both know that your father can be a little headstrong at times," she began causing Rose to scoff, "okay, maybe a little more that but anyway. He is headstrong and prone to temper tantrums and this is something that I have observed over our long years of marriage. He will absolutely hate it at first, he will rant and he will rave and he will insist that you never see the boy ever again."

"Thanks, you're really helping me feel better."

"No, listen to me Rose. You just need to give him time. I mean not only is his little girl growing up and starting to date, which he would have had a problem with anyway, but the first boyfriend that she has brought home happens to be the son of his old enemy. Now I know that Scorpius isn't his father but you have to admit that the resemblance is uncanny."

"Well they are related, I look like you." Rose muttered a little ungraciously.

"I know sweetheart but honestly you just have to give him time it is all a big change. I know your father and I know he will come around. Now why don't you finish up here and then go and get changed into your costume. You can't go to a Halloween party dressed as yourself that would completely defeat the point."

Rose looked up at her mother with wide eyes and smiled slightly, "okay."

X

Rose was just putting the finishing touches on her make up when she heard the door open downstairs. It was confusing because Scorpius wasn't due to pick her up for another 10 minutes but sure enough she heard her mother greeting him warmly.

Rose quickly picked up and attached her tail to the back of the cat costume that she was wearing and legged for the stairs praying to Merlin that she would make it into the living room before anything went wrong.

She hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Rose sighed, so near and yet so far, as the angry voice of her father rang through the house. It was quickly followed by a muffled scolding from her mother and the pair dissolved into an argument.

Rose pushed her way through the door and observed the scene. Her mother and father were stood off to the side of the room engaged in a heated quarrel both speaking over each other and so fast that she couldn't really comprehend what they were saying. Hugo had sat himself on the single chair and was watching the action as if it were an exciting muggle soap opera. Scorpius was perched right on the very edge of the sofa and looked like he was ready to bolt any second. He was dressed as a vampire but his skin was a lot paler than the make-up should have made it, she wondered worriedly what it was her father had said to him.

"Rosie!" her father boomed spotting her in the doorway and suddenly all eyes were on her. "There you are, tell me it's a joke, please darling tell me this isn't serious!" he begged and that made Rose angry. She curled her hands into fists at her side and levelled a steely glare at her father.

"No dad it's not a joke. I am going out with Scorpius and there's nothing you can do about it."

"There bloody is! I forbid you-"

"Ronald!"

"No dad you can't forbid me. We are going to this party. I am 18 now and you need to start trusting that I can look after myself."

"But he is a Malfoy Rosie, Grandad Arthur-"

"Grandad Arthur knows dad and he doesn't care at all that Scorpius happens to have pure blood which, I might add, you have! The name Malfoy hasn't been connected to evil doings in more than twenty years and Scorpius is not his father or his grandfather. Mr Malfoy is a lovely man and he has done a lot to prove to the world that he has changed. Scorpius is an intelligent and caring young man and you would do well to see that!"

There was silence. Rose had for once successfully argued her father into submission even though he certainly wasn't happy about it. Hermione looked between the pair and said quietly, "why don't the pair of you get going now. You don't want to be late now do you?"

Rose shook her head and pulled Scorpius up by his hand. She quietly said goodnight to them all and with a last look at her father she turned on heel and left. Parental guidance be damned.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	22. Shocked

**Author's Note: This isn't very Halloweeny, actually it isn't at all but it went really nice with my assignment for one of the History of Magic class and well I wanted to write it Scorrose even though it could have fit with most people. I would also like to remind you that many witches and Wizards can live extended lives and even though there is record of her death date Scorrose isn't even cannon so I'm going rouge :p Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) mysterious / (restriction) 666 words exactly**

 **Assignment: Write about one of the lesser known members of the Black family - Lucretia Prewet nee Black**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Shocked

"Isn't this all a little extravagant? I mean sure it's your family and technically she is mine as well but she is my Grandmother's Aunt I mean, should this woman even be alive still?" Rose protested as she sat looking at the list for Scorpius's half of the wedding. "Plus I'm not sure how comfortable I am with having a woman who is technically related to us both being at the wedding. Doesn't it make it seem all a little bit too incestuous?"

"You and I both know that there is no blood relation to you there at all," Scorpius replied somewhat exasperated, "and I am only suggesting that we invite her because she is the last one left. There is no one else in that generation and I don't want her to feel left out."

"I know but-" Rose looked up and met the imploring eyes of her fiancé. "Fine!" she declared with an over dramatic sigh writing the name on her list with a flourish. "Lucretia Prewett, nee Black is now invited to the wedding, are you happy now?" she demanded.

Scorpius smiled and leant over to peck her on the lips. "How could I not be darling? I'm marrying you."

Rose scoffed as he walked away but couldn't help smiling a little.

X

It had been a beautiful day and a beautiful ceremony. Rose stood at the front of the greeting line and she couldn't help smiling. She was now Mrs Rose Malfoy and she was leg shackled and loving it to the handsome young man standing beside her.

The line of well-wishers seemed never ending but Rose couldn't help soaking in all the joy of the moments even though her cheeks were sore from smiling.

Near the end of the line a little old woman waddled forward. She wasn't very tall, a little under average and she was thin almost painfully so. Her lined face told the story of many, many years on this planet but her eyes were pleasant and her mouth did not droop into a permanent frown. Her white hair had an almost purple tinge to it and her hand was frail and delicate crisscrossed with veins as she reached to grasp Rose's own hand.

Rose was surprised at the fierce strength in that hold and that such strength could come from such a frail looking creature. She didn't recognise her although she eagerly awaited the solving of this particular mystery.

"Thank you for inviting me my dear, it was a beautiful service and of course you are a beautiful bride. Your grandmother is my niece you know," the woman said smiling with surprising warmth.

"Lucretia," Rose gasped clasping her great, great aunt's hand.

Lucretia chuckled, "yes, that's me. I imagined you're surprised to see me walking but I'm still young yet!"

"At this rate I'm sure you'll outlive us all," Rose commented with shock. Lucretia wasn't at all what she had expected.

"Well," she wheezed a chuckle, "I've learnt some things in my time girl. If you need any help you let me know," and with a wink she waddled towards Scorpius. Rose stared open mouthed after her and didn't know if she was more shocked at the way Lucretia had acted, so warm and funny not at all what you'd expect from a Black, or the cheeky comment that she had parted with.

Scorpius turned to her as Lucretia made her way into the tent and noticed her slack jawed expression. "What did she say?" he asked slightly concerned that the old woman had been rude to his new bride.

"She – I think she just offered me advice for our wedding night," Rose replied incredulously. Scorpius raised his eyebrows before doubling over with laughter. "How old did you say she was?"

"113 next month," he informed her still giggling slightly.

"Damn," Rose whispered to herself as she turned towards the next people in the line. "I hope I look and feel that good when I'm 113"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	23. Cautious

**Author's Note: So yk a little darker a little more likely to be October. All is well! But the end is insight! Day 23 of 31! only 8 chapters remain! Oh woe. And my final assignment for the HSoWCaW! Come at me potions!**

 **Prompts: (object) cloak/cape / (weather) Thunder and Lightning Storm**

 **Assignment: Write about someone being over cautious and it paying off**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Cautious

Scorpius was grateful for the thick black cloak which he kept pulled tight around his shoulders and the heavy hood that shielded him from the heavy rain that pelted the streets and people around him. It was dark, so much more than needed to be but that could only be blamed on the storm.

As if on cue a sharp flash of lightning pierced the sky suddenly throwing the world around him into sharp relief. Not even seconds later a deep, angry rumble of thunder answered the call.

Puddles splashed beneath his feet staining him to the knee with muddy water but Scorpius paid them no attention so focused was he on his goal. It was odd, but beneficial, that she had chosen to live in a muggle part of town. It meant that it was less likely anyone would recognise him and far less likely that he would bump into any of her relatives. Numerous as they were.

Her building soon came into sight and the warm yellow glow of light and warmth coming from the second floor window filled Scorpius with delight. Renewed he hurried faster, almost running to reach her.

This time the rumble of thunder came on top of the flash of lightning and had it not been for this illuminating moment he would have run head first into a pack of redheads. Praying to Merlin that they hadn't seen him Scorpius ducked down the alley to his right and pressed himself against the damp building willing himself to disappear into the shadows.

"I wonder why she won't come out with us," commented one of the gaggle as they passed the mouth of the alley.

"I think she's hiding something," commented the familiar deep voice of James Potter, gruff with disapproval, "and I want to know what."

"Or who," piped up Lily from the back. She gasped excitedly, "oh! I bet she has a secret boyfriend! How romantic!"

Scorpius could see James turn around to glare at his sister.

"Either way," interrupted a final Weasley who Scorpius thought he recognised as Dominique, "it's none of our business if she has better things to do then she has better things to do. Let's go get a drink."

The group passed and their conversation faded into a distant murmur. Scorpius waited until he could no longer hear them at all before risking peeking out. The street remained dark and quiet and Scorpius used this opportunity to sneak around and up the front steps. He knocked hard on the door.

"Scorpius, where have you been!" Rose exclaimed pulling him into the warmth of her home and shutting the door behind him against the storm. "And why on earth are you wearing that ridiculous cloak? Do you realise how shady you look?"

Scorpius frowned at her, "it's a good thing I had this cloak or your cousins would have seen me on their way out," he informed her.

Rose sighed, "we're going to have to tell them sooner or later you know."

"I know but I want to remain alive for as long as possible."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	24. You're Next

**Author's Note: Day...24? I think 24 and this is a continuation of I believe around day 20 when they go to the now abandoned Malfoy Manor and it turns out there are dementors there! Woop! Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (location) Abandoned House/ (story title) You're next**

* * *

You're Next

When Rose finally came to she realised that she was inside, but the room wasn't familiar. There were no actual lights, the only source being the familiar artificial glow of a lumos spell, although she couldn't see whose wand it was.

As she gazed up at the ceiling Rose was amazed by how ornate it was, with every available surface being gilded and the largest chandelier she had ever seen hung from the centre of the ceiling. Something was off however, everything was murky, cobwebs hung from the gilded frames and a thick layer of dirt coated everything.

With a gasp Rose shot up, they were inside Malfoy Manor.

"Hey, hey careful there Rosie," Albus gently placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back down into a lying position.

Ignoring the throbbing in her head and the chill in her bones Rose looked around first at her cousin and the Scorpius. Both boys looked grim. "Why are we in the house? What happened with the dementor?"

Scorpius shook his head and looked away but Albus answered her. "There were more behind us, after you collapsed we had no choice other than to find a way inside. We've sent patronus's to my father but Merlin knows whether they even made it. There are, there are at least a hundred of the Rosie."

"How have they hidden here for so long? How has no one known?" she asked incredulously.

"No one comes here ever," Scorpius told her, "besides this place is already a nexus of dark magic. Merlin I was so stupid! I should never have come here why did I think it would be a good idea?"

"Hey come on we all agreed to go," Rose tried to soothe him.

"Look outside Rose, I don't know how we're going to get through this. We're still just kids, stupid kids."

Rose cast a worried glance at Scorpius, sharing her concern with Albus, before carefully picking herself up. Her hands were as dirty as the floor and her feet scraped against the muck as she shuffled towards the window. They had drawn the thredbare curtains over as best they could but it was still riddled with holes.

Rose used these holes to look out and what she saw made her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat.

Dementors swirled countlessly, continuously, around the house. Like a tornado of the death with the old, decrepit house front and centre. They were most definitely screwed.

* * *

 **Please do leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	25. From Dusk Til Dawn

**Author's Note: So! Day 25 of 31! It soon will be over and I can finally stop writing about Halloween! This is also combined with the Hogwarts Writing Club competition! Because I'm now really into combos.**

 **Prompts: (story title) From Dusk Til Dawn/(dialouge) "Never invite a vampire into your house, it renders you powerless."**

 **Prompts: Prevent, 300 words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

From Dusk Til Dawn

Rose was surprised to hear her doorbell ring again that night. She had thought that all the muggle trick or treaters would be long gone by now, it was after all nearing 10pm but maybe it was some older children who had decided they wanted sweets after all.

She unfolded herself from her plush cream sofa and, grabbing the bowl of candy off of a side table, she went to answer the door.

"Trick, or treat?" a sultry voice asked her as she opened the door and Rose was surprised to find Scorpius Malfoy standing on her front step. He grinned, standing on her front step dressed as a vampire.

Slowly she raised her eyebrows, "I'm surprised to see you getting into the spirit of things Malfoy, but don't think this makes up for the three days you haven't contacted me in."

"I'm sorry, the problem was I can only come out between dusk and dawn and you've worked the last two nights." He went to move into her house but Rose stood in the door way, preventing him.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house," she recited with a smirk, "it renders you powerless."

"This is true," Scorpius agreed appearing for a moment to consider her words. "It's just a shame that Professor Vista didn't know one important thing about vampire, specifically this one."

"Oh?" Rose questioned despite her better judgement.

A slow, sultry smiled curved it's way across his mouth and he had a looking in his eyes that was decidedly primitive. "I want nothing more than to make you powerless."

In the blink of an eye, almost as if he had moved with supernatural speed, Rose found herself pinned against the wall of her hallway, the door closed and Scorpius Malfoy kissing her till her knees went weak.

Happy Halloween.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	26. Rivalry

**Author's Note: Short and a little pointless but it suited my randomly selected prompts so I'm gonna run with it. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Prompts: (creature/being) werewolf/(dialouge) "You watch too many movies." "Don't blame the movies. The movies don't make the psychos, the movies make the psychos more creative!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Rivalry

"Werewolves."

"Vampires."

"Werewolves!"

"Vampires!"

"In what universe are vampires scarier than werewolves?" Scorpius demanded with a frustrated sigh as he looked at Rose.

The feisty little redhead rolled her eyes at him in equal frustration. "In every world. For Merlin's sake Scorpius werewolves are dangerous once a month, vampires are the creatures that haunt shadows. They are the monsters that lurk in the dark waiting to drain the life from your bodies. Werewolves will have a nibble but it is very likely you'll survive. Besides wolfsbane potion will fix that, there's no cure for vampirism."

"No known cure for vampirism," Scorpius corrected her pedantically.

Rose sighed again, rolling her hands and placing her hands on her hips. "You watch far too many muggle movies. They give you such ridiculous ideas."

"Hey," he protested, "don't blame the movies. It is commonly known that the movies don't create psychos, the movies make psychos more creative that's all."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are one," she pointed out smugly.

"Rose!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	27. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hey there day 27 here and I know that this is a little similar to one I have written before but tough! I like it.**

 **Prompts: (feeling) terrified/ (location) cemetery/graveyard**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Nightmare

Rose shivered at the feeling or terror that washed over her, she couldn't remember ever feeling so terrified in her life. She looked carefully around at her surroundings and realised that the landscape was unfamiliar and rather scary.

The darkness smothered nearly everything around her but it was light enough to be either dusk or dawn and an eerie mist hung amongst the tomb stones and ornate gravestones.

Cautiously Rose moved forward until she became aware of voices and light over to her right. She moved towards the sound listening hard. A great big tomb blocked any view of the action and so she crept around the side but stumbled out into the open.

What she saw shocked her but it was a familiar sight.

Her uncle Harry was trapped, bleeding and terrified as he struggled against his captivity. He was so much younger than she had ever seen him but she knew it was him by the characteristic lightning bolt scar that marred his forehead.

The next thing she became aware of was the boy in yellow and black, dirty with mud and blood, who stood just in front of the tomb she had rounded. Cedric Diggory, the first casualty of the return of Voldemort and the second wizarding war. She had only ever seen pictures.

Finally there was wormtail, the traitor that had put Harry in danger in the first place. He carried in his arms a small bundle from inside which rasped a horrific voice.

"Kill the spare!"

Except wormtail didn't point his wand at the handsome young man beside her, instead he looked straight at Rose and before she could realise what was happening the fatal bolt of green light struck her in the chest.

Rose awoke with a scream, panting as a cold sweat trickled down her forehead. Scorpius shot up beside her seizing his wand from the bedside table and brandishing it at the darkness.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

Rose gasped her breath and shook her head at him. "Nightmare, it was just a nightmare."

"Come here," he insisted lying back down and drawing her into his arms. Scorpius stroked her hair gently until her breathing evened and she slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love MaryandMerlin x**


	28. Party Pooper

**Author's Note: Day 28? 27? God knows by this point I'm beginning to lose track but I actually really like this one! Hope you enjoy it too.**

 **Prompts: (colour) 'Wicked Witch' Green/ (weather) heavy rain**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Party Pooper

With a world weary sigh of defeat Rose allowed herself to slump against the cold, damp wall. It didn't matter that the wall would make her shoulder wet because the heavy rain that soaked her to the bone had already seen to that. She eyed the rivulets of water that streamed continuously off the broad brim of her witches hat with distaste.

She had made such an effort. Her costume was all blacks, purples and a luminous shade of green which could only be titled 'wicked witch' green. Her skirt was short, her heels were high, her figure was displayed to the best of its ability and her make-up was dark and dramatic.

When Rose had learned that her cousin Albus and his best friend and roommate Scorpius Malfoy were having a Halloween party she had been determined that tonight would be the night that he finally saw her as more than Albus' geeky little cousin. She would rather he didn't now see her as a drowned rat. Rose looked forlornly at the flat on the opposite side of the road where she could see the lights and hear the music even from this side. She had been so excited.

"Well, you look a little more wet than wicked but nice costume."

Rose jumped as Scorpius materialised in front of her from the darkness. "You scared me," she gasped clutching at her hammering heart. He grinned at her, a pale painted face and gruesome looking bloody gash adorning his throat as the only indications of a costume. "What are you doing out here? Isn't that your party in there?"

Scorpius brandished a white plastic bag at her by way of answer, glass bottles clinked inside. "I was sent out on an alcohol run. Didn't want to go all the way to the wizarding shop so I just got some muggle booze. Popcorn flavoured vodka! Aren't muggles nuts?" Rose nodded, chuckling to herself, but she sobered as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just about to leave," she explained sheepishly.

"Leave? Why?" he demanded and Rose was shocked by the force in his voice. She gestured hopelessly at her sodden state. "Nonsense!" he stated grandly, "we're wizards for Merlin's sake! We have drying spells, come on. I'll get you sorted out." Rose blushed as Scorpius slipped his hand into hers and began tugging her in the direction of his flat. "Besides," he continued throwing her a smile over his shoulder. "I've been waiting for you all night."

Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	29. Panic

**Author's Note: The end is nigh! I went a little bittersweet with this one a matter close to my heart. I hope you like it.**

 **Prompts: (feeling) panic/ (food/drink) Marshmallows**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Panic

"Oh no!" Rose cried looking around wildly. "We don't have enough!" she buried her head in the cupboard and began searching thoroughly, chucking the objects unlucky enough to be in her way out of the cupboard behind her.

An amused snort followed footsteps behind her and Rose bristled. She whipped her head out of the cupboard and glared up at the blonde man her mouth open ready to deliver a scathing insult when she noticed the object dangling from his hand.

"Where were they?" she asked deflating as she climbed out of the cupboard.

Scorpius shook the packet of marshmallows at her and smiled. "In the fruit bowl where you put them this morning. Also," he began to talk very slowly as he drew his wand from his back pocket. "We are both wizards, there is a spell that will find an object, in fact there are several."

Rose's glare returned. "Okay then Mr big and clever wizard," she mocked sarcastically snatching the plastic bag from him, "you can use that magic to tidy this up."

"Why are you so panicked sweetheart? What is so important about this?" he asked as she returned to her big chocolate cake and began using the marshmallows as decoration.

"I'm not panicked," she denied.

Scorpius came over and sild an arm around her shoulder and pulled her gently into his chest. "Rose," he murmured gently insistent.

Rose sighed and stopped fussing with the cake and turned into his embrace. "I'm just, I want it to be perfect. This first meeting is so important and it's not like with babies who wont remember a time before this. These children remember their birth parents. I don't know how I'm going to live up to that."

Scorpius felt the front of his shirt grow damp and tightened his hug. "Oh Rose, I know it's been hard for you that we can't have children of our own but I just know you will be the best mother in the world. These children will be so lucky to have you and I know everything will be alright."

The doorbell rang.

With a sniff and a quick spell Rose straightened herself up. "Show time."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	30. Silence of the Lambs

**Author's Note: Okay so this is the penultimate chapter! Day 30 of 31! I can't believe that I've managed it and with nearly 10 days to spare (considering I'll probably post the final chapter tomorrow). I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Prompts: (story title) Silence of the Lambs/ (dialogue) "You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Silence of the Lambs

Rose did her best to be silent, quiet as the dead, as she crept along the seventh floor corridor of Hogwarts. It was dark and creepy and she couldn't help the slight sickening of fear at being all alone, she regretted allowing Albus to show her muggle horror films. She was nearing the empty stretch of wall that would reveal her secret happy place. She felt her heart speed up and her body flushed with warmth as she thought about who was waiting for her.

It was silly that they had to keep this a secret, but she knew that her choice of partner would send a ripple through her family and she wasn't sure she was ready for the consequential waves. She knew she could rely on the support of Albus and Lily but James and Fred were still a little biased. They had trouble accepting Scorpius as Albus' friend never mind her boyfriend.

"You're late," a voice teased from behind her and Rose jumped up with a gasp.

"Scorpius!" she scolded in a whisper. "You gave me such a fright! What are you doing skulking around making me think you're a ghost. Honestly you should be inside already."

"I was beginning to worry, you're 10 minutes late. At least now I can see why."

Rose forgot that she was trying to be sneaky and stood up properly, hands braced on her hips in indignation. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded rather loudly.

Scorpius shushed her glancing at the dark ends of either corridor. "Hush, do you want someone to find us and your cousins to discover us? I don't want James to string me up by my ears. I mean that you're busy creeping around on hands and knees like a spy instead of being quick about it."

"I wasn't on my hands-"

"Hush, come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her back and forth in front of the blank wall. She huffed silently until the door appeared.

Scorpius looked at her pouting face and chuckled, he opened the little door revealing a warm glow from within. "Here, let me make you feel better," he offered gently cupping her face in his hands and kissed her soundly and passionately. Rose's arms snaked up around his neck as he backed her into the room.

The door closed with a thud.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	31. New Experiences

**Author's Note: THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE END IS NOT NIGH ANYMORE. THE END IS HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MANAGED IT AND WITH SO MUCH TIME TO SPARE I AM SO PLEASED AND SO HAPPY AND SO PROUD OF MYSELF. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. AND NO MY CAPS KEY ISNT BROKEN IM JUST EXCITEEEEED.**

 **Prompts: (plot theme) Trick or Treating/(location) Mausoleum**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

New Experiences

"I can't believe that you have never done this before," Rose laughed as she ambled down the street. A big bag of candy swung from her left hand and a witches hat was perched precariously on her head as she smiled teasingly out from under the wide brim.

"Well I don't exactly come from a family like yours now do I?" Scorpius countered slipping his hand into her free one. "This is a bit of a muggle tradition."

"Yeah," Rose replied dreamily, "but don't Muggles have the best traditions?"

Scorpius barked out a laugh and turned to face the front again keeping a watchful eye on the gaggle of small Weasley/Potter children and grandchildren that they had been charged with. Teddy and Victorie's youngest child could barely stand up but she waddled in the most adorable fashion in that little pumpkin costume. All chubby cheeks and little sausage arms.

They turned up the next drive, the children practically running through the big plastic mausoleum that the owners were using as a sort of archway.

Scorpius and Rose paused and smiled as the gaggle of adorably dressed children chorused "Trick or Treat!" and they were gifted with showers of sweets.

"Do, do you ever think about _us_ having children?" Rose asked, stuttering slightly.

Scorpius looked down and even in the dusk he could see the shy blush that coloured her pale cheeks. "Of course I do," he replied incredulously. "You're my wife Rosie, starting a family with you is all I can think about. Your little cousins are adorable but I want a little boy with unruly ginger hair or a little girl with big blonde curls all of my own."

"Oh," Rose replied stunned slightly.

"Oh?" Scorpius asked, a little underwhelmed by her reaction.

"Just, well that's great!"

"I know it is."

"No I just mean, well, I sort of have a head start on you," Scorpius looked at her, confused, until Rose's hand strayed tenderly towards her abdomen.

"Are you saying, do you mean?" Rose nodded and Scorpius' jaw dropped.

The next sound was so unlike him Rose was sure it was one of the children. He squealed. Rose was swept up into an embrace and spun around on the spot as if she was a beloved toy he received for Christmas.

"I take it you're pleased," she gasped out.

"I am ecstatic!" Scorpius insisted.

"Okay but, this can't be good for the baby!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **In honour of the last chapter I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing! It keeps me going!**

 **Much Love, For the LAST time this collection. MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
